


I Trust and Follow My Only Heart

by OnTheSubject_of_the_Infinite



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheSubject_of_the_Infinite/pseuds/OnTheSubject_of_the_Infinite
Summary: Snippets for the Ships..es...? Whatever. Enjoy!





	I Trust and Follow My Only Heart

Himchan’s smile cuts across the stage like a spotlight, and he winks. Youngjae’s head bobs to the tune, answering grin equally bright. The pressed collars of their shirts are measured control over boundless chaos, matching devastation and poise.

* * *

The gray of the room is quiet, so Daehyun, for once, doesn’t say anything. He takes Yongguk’s hand in his and toys with the perfect fingertips and rounded nails. The older man leans his head onto the brunet’s shoulder.

* * *

Zelo’s head is in Jongup’s lap. Jongup’s fingers are in his hair. The late night tv is the only light source (white background noise), and the room is warm with safety and comfort.

* * *

“Bed, Bbang.” | “Thank you for dinner, Channie.” | “... I love you, too.”

* * *

Youngjae’s toes are burrowed under Daehyun’s thigh, calf wrapped in the older man’s hand, and he’s half asleep on the couch. Daehyun flicks paper at him and sings halfheartedly because it’s no fun without his best friend awake to tell him no. Youngjae surges to life to swat his arm, but he’s smiling just as wide, correcting the lyrics.

* * *

Zelo wakes up, fluffy haired and bleary eyed, at the crack of dawn to show support. Yongguk makes him sleep en route, at least, and gives over his hoodie without blinking. Zelo buries his nose in the fabric --and realizes Yongguk stole (“borrowed”) his favorite t-shirt last night for the shoot.

* * *

Jongup is smaller, but one fractional change in expression bends Himchan to his will. Himchan is older, but Jongup reminds him to eat and sleep and let things go. They lay tangled together, breathing each others’ air as a reminder they aren’t alone and never have to be again.

* * *

Youngjae flops over his maknae’s back, wiggling and staring at the ceiling as he talks. Zelo adjusts his posture to make it more comfortable, used to such things, and hums a reply now and again. Youngjae smiles, presses a kiss to Zelo’s palm, and receives a squeeze in return.

* * *

Daehyun squishes Jongup’s cheeks and coos. Jongup bears it goodnaturedly, knowing revenge is a waiting game and that the delight in the older man’s expression makes it worth it. (Besides, Dae shares his secret food stash, and Jongup is not giving that privilege up anytime soon, especially because he knows how much it means.)


End file.
